Hexes and Jinxes
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A powerful young teen hired by Lex vows to destory Superman but will love get in the way Superman/OC


Lex Luthor looked at the woman before him "Hmm the H.A.E.Y.P what is that"

"Short for the H.I.V.E Academy For Extraordinary Young People and here is our top students" she said then pointed at a small boy with a big head in green and started to show a movie

"Gizmo the boy genius who's intellect who can conquer any problem with a scientific solution"

The projector then showed Gizmo use a number of inventions to destroy his opponents

The H.I.V.E Mistress pointed at another young man taller then the other he had pale skin, black hair and purple highlights and a purple stripe going down the middle and purple eyes.

"Jinx the Enchanting Sorcerer whose powerful Hexes mean bad luck for his enemies"

His part showed him using a number of Gymnastic moves as he seems extremely agile as he uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks and some in combat.

"And Mammoth the genetically enhanced strength speaks for itself"

Lex looked the three and wasn't too impress Gizmo was smart but very childish it seems and Mammoth though strong was a dimwit it was clear who was the leader

"Well Mr. Luthor?"

"Jinx was it come here"

The teen moved forward

"How exactly dose your powers work?" he asked

"Sir my body

produces mystical energy which I can use for a variety of effects. Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. For example, through an act of will, I can cause electrical systems to malfunction."

Now Lex is very interested

"My powers also enables me to affect the elements. i can generate a whirlpool or tidal wave in the middle of the ocean, or summon heavy winds to knock opponents off their feet. Primarily though, I use my power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. I can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a purple wave, which I use to knock my opponents off their feet."

"So you can throw these bolts at any thing or one?" said Lex

"Yes he can as he explained when he wants his enemies to be "unlucky" he fires waves of pink energy from his hands, often causing solid structures in her surroundings to break or fall on her opponents." said the Headmistress

"Well in that if you and I are going to do business then I want a test I will pay eight million for the death of superman up front"

The three was stuck dumb "SUPERMAN"

"Consider it done Mr. Luthor" said Jinx

"But-but there is no way to kill him Jinx" said Gizmo

Jinx's eyes glowed as he angrily said "Then we will find a way"

Lex smiled at this he read Jinx's files he was cunning smart and very powerful it was most due to his powers he was place with those two but he saw much potential in him.

This was also the time for him to test his newest invention he walked over to his safe

"Jinx I have something that may aid your mission"

Lex then pulled out a glowing green charm-like bracelet he had it made out Kryptonite but just enough to harm superman not enough to kill him.

"Jinx can you channel this energy?"

Jinx took it and wave his hand instead of purple waves it was green but still had the same affect

"I can but my powers are still the same" said Jinx

"Yes but more so against Superman that is it's his Achilles heel the one weakness of an otherwise invulnerable hero and if you give enough of a blast"

Jinx grinned "I will kill the otherwise invulnerable hero we the H.I.V.E will not fail"

"Yes we take pride in our students so failure is not an option" said the headmistress as they left

"This will be interesting Mary clear my next two days I will be busy"

The next morning at the National Bank

Three teens walked in one with a sadistic grin on his face

"Remember the plan boys and if anything goes wrong there will be hell to pay" said Jinx

He then walked to one of the table jump on he spied on the cameras waved his hands and caused them to explode

"Attention please we are here to rob any heroes will be destroyed"

Gizmo then shot at the tellers from his ray-gun lasers capable of destroying anything in it's path

Lucky for the tellers they ran like hell Mammoth then went and took all the money and they left but not before Jinx did a number of hand moments and the front collapsed trapping the people inside.

"Ha those snot mucnhers can't stop ha and the best part they can't track us either" said Gizmo as they ran into an alley

"Now how much do we earn?" said Jinx

"Oh how about 20 and 1/3 for grand larceny"

The trio looked up to see Superman Wonder Woman the Green Lantern in the sky John the Manhunter Flash Batman and Hawkgirl blocking the entrance.

This was too perfect

"Who are you kids?" asked Hawkgirl

At this all three started laughing like maniacs

"Okay they are a little loose in the screws huh?" said Flash

"Everyone it's a trap" said J'ohn the Manhunter

But too late Jinx let loose a massive hex blast that surprise even his teammates it knock everyone back and on the ground.

"I will handle Superdork keep the rest busy"

He slipped on the bracelet and he shot another hex bolt as the hero sending him flying towards the back away from the others.

He took off if he did this right then he was in with one of the greatest villains in history he never been in prison and is like one of the most respected in the underworld and now he will be too.

He created a beam to pinned the superhero down

"My, my one of greatest men in history and he is about to be kill by a teen" he taunted

"Not if I can help"

Flash appeared creating a wind tunnel

"I think not Apendaja Ragoria"

Flash stopped and was immobile

"They don't call me a sorcerer for nothing" said Jinx readying for another attack on Superman he raised his hands and found them tied together by a golden lasso

"Oh are you fucking kidding me a lasso really" Jinx sighed

"The Lasso of Truth forces anyone to obey me and I command you to stop"

Now Jinx was furious "Kellecki Quarock"

Rock spikes erupted underneath Wonder Woman

"No one can make this Warlock obey"

Jinx return at once

Headmistress my job is not done

It is for now your team has failed come to Lexcorp now

Jinx looked at his teammates they indeed had been caught

"Oh you idiots Benates Egates Exites" he muttered

a tornado appeared encircling him and he vanished in it

"Where did he go?" said John

"I don't know but it was clear the bank and us where not the targets Superman was" said Wonder Woman "He's so strong he even fought against my Lasso"

"Yeah and Flash is still frozen Superman are you aright?"

Batman helped him up

"Fine but I stll so weak what did he do?"

"I am not sure but there is someone who dose"

Later

"Ladies and Gentlemen Miss Zatanna Zatara everyone"

"Thank you one and all"

Zatanna Zatara walked into her dressing she look into te mirror and smiled "Hello Bruce it's been a while"

"Yeah we have a problem"

Zatanna turned to Superman on her bed and Flash still frozen in space "I see hmm well Flash has been hit with a momentum spell that should easy

Flash blinked his eyes "huh what- what"

"So what happen?"

"Some young magic user we got the rest but he got away"

"A n assassin I take"

Batman nodded "Can you found out who he is?"

"I can try if he is known in the Mystic community"

"Good the more we know the better and you best make it soon I have a feeling he will return"

At Lexcorp

"I am sorry I was so close I will not fail next time"

"No need Jinx I want him alive and you will bring him me if you break him that will be an added bonus"

Jinx with a sadistic grin mutter "Of course I shall"

Okay first chapter done will Superman survive or will the mysterious wizard win?


End file.
